


Baby Fever

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Kinda but not really, M/M, harry wants a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: The first time he thought about it he’s 19. In the middle of the crowd there is a girl with a t-shirt saying “Future 1D fan" and there is an arrow pointing toward her round belly.





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, kinda fluffy. Woke up with the idea in my head and had to write it. I hope you enjoy it.

‘I want a baby’ is the first thing Harry says when he walks in their hotel room and Niall chokes on the water he’s drinking. 

*

The first time he thought about it he’s 19. In the middle of the crowd there is a girl with a t-shirt saying “Future 1D fan" and there is an arrow pointing toward her round belly. It makes Harry smiles. When the song ends he talks to her for a moment. Asking her how far she is in her pregnancy and if she likes it so far and how she feels. He is genuinely curious. He always loved babies.

After the show he keeps thinking about babies and it hits him. He wants to be a father. He knows he’s too young and with his career it would be impossible but he keeps thinking about it.

After this night, at each show he tries to find a pregnant woman in the crowd and talks to her and congratulate her. The crowd loves when he talks to them and all the girls melt when Harry talks about babies. Everybody thinks he does it for this reason and he let them believe it. He knows what everybody would say if he told them he wants a baby. They would not understand it’s not something he wants NOW, but something he wants one day. 

*

“You what?”

“I want a baby,” repeats Harry. It’s the first time he tells someone. But he feels the need to tell someone and he knows he can say everything to Niall.

“Ok, where is this coming from?” 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. A few years maybe.”

When Niall just keeps looking at him and says nothing Harry continues.

“I know it’s crazy, and I am single and we are always on tour but I want a baby, someday.”

“And I’m sure you will be an amazing father.”

“But, but what if I don’t find someone who wants to have a baby with me?”

Niall opens his arms and Harry immediately hugs him tightly. 

“Harry, you are an amazing person and you will find someone, believe me.”

Harry really wants to believe Niall but a part of him thinks he’s just saying this because they are best mates. Niall tugs Harry toward the bed and they lay down in silence. Harry holds him tight and falls asleep with Niall’s hand playing with his hair. 

*

Harry wakes up to the sound of footsteps in the hallway. He smiles at Niall, still sleeping in his arms. He listens closely and he hears a little knock on the door. Niall opens his eyes and yawns.

“Dad! Daddy! Are you awake?”

Harry opens his mouth to answer to the little girl standing behind their bedroom door, her little hands probably on her hips like she always do when she’s waiting, but Niall puts a finger against his lips.

“Let her think we are still sleeping, just five minutes,” murmurs Niall. 

He knows their daughter will continue to knock until one of them opens the door, but Harry smiles and press a quick kiss to Niall’s lips.  
Niall was right, he found someone who wanted to have a baby with him and he’s never been more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
